Darling of the Pendulum
by CrimsonNova10
Summary: The war is over and Zero Two and Hiro has saved there home, but now something is on the hunt for them, and must now live a new life in a new world were everything is determined by...a card game. (ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm here and ready to give you another story and before we start, I would like state that the Shantae fic is not dead it's still going it's just slow. Plus, this is an idea that has been bugging me for a while I need to just get it on paper. I recently finished Darling in the Franxx and I must admit the ending really tugged at my heart strings but also gave me an idea. In some other fic's if have read that sometimes they like to put reincarnated people in different universes sometimes so I thought what those two would be like in the Yugioh universe, so without further ado lets jump right in.**

Chapter 1 – A Second Chance

White. That's all what Hiro saw as his eyes opened slowly has, he awoke from his sleep.

'What happened, the last thing I remember was me and Zero Two…' Hiro thought until thinking of Zero Two which made him shot up from the ground and start looking left and right until spotting a women a few feet away from him with long pink hair, red marking around her eyes and two small red horns on her forehead and also wearing a red and white parasite suit.

"ZERO TWO!" Hiro shouted has he tried to stand but was feeling too weak

But that didn't stop him has he started to drag himself toward her inch by inch until finally reaching her, getting a good look at her. Her eyes were closed has her chest raised and fall which meant she was okay. Hiro then cupped her check and placed his arm under her and pulled her toward him as he stroked her cheek.

"Zero Two, please be okay, come on wake up" Hiro said hoping the women he loved was alive and well.

He then heard a groaning coming from her has her eyes slowly but surely opened reveling her beautiful blue eyes.

"ddd…Darling?" Zero Two said softly almost barely audible

"Yes, it me Zero Two" Hiro said with a smile on his face

"Darling? DARLING!" Zero Two shouted and shot up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck and Hiro embraced her as well.

"Oh Darling, I'm so happy to see you" Zero Two said has tears of joy flowed down her face

"Me too, Zero Two" Hiro said as he shed his own tears of joy

They both then stayed there, relishing in each other's presence as they sat there embracing each other until Hiro pulled away a little bit to look at Zero Two's face and wiped her tears as well, she wiped his tears.

"So Darling, where are we?" Zero Two asked looking at their surrounding which contained nothing but pure white as far as they can see

"I don't know the last thing I remember is you and me fighting the VIRM and detonating the bomb, after that it's a blur" Hiro said

"And my I saw, you really how to go out with a bang" a voice said behind them

Zero Two and Hiro turned around quickly to find source of the voice only to find a tall glowing yellow man with no visible features expect a pair of white eyes.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked slowly getting up as well has Zero Two staring at the glowing man in stun silence

"My name is not important, but what is important is you two" the man said pointing a finger at them

"Us?" Zero Two said perplexed

"Yes, you see I brought you here so we can talk about a few things" the man said stepping a bit closer which them step back

"What for? And why do bring us here?" Hiro said then man let out a long sigh

"Well, you see I brought you here because well … you died" the man said nonchalantly which made Hiro and Zero Two widen their eyes in shock

"So, does that mean…" Hiro said fearing that they may have failed

"oh, don't worry you succeed and the earth is saved and humanity is all but alright" the man said which relaxed both Hiro and Zero Two as they let out a breath.

"That's good, at least our friends are safe" Hiro said with a smile

"oh yes actually there better then okay, now humanity has flourished and now the world is reborn into greatness" the man said

Zero Two then let a small smile appear on her face as well has Hiro.

"I wish I could see that" Zero Two said as Hiro nodded in agreement

"Ah yes, such a great moment but I did not bring here for that, I came to discuss some things with you" the man said catching both Zero Two's and Hiro's attention

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked confused

"Well, you see you two were supposed to reincarnate back on your world after you died, which lead you two to be together again and Zero two would be human like she wanted" He said

"but something happened didn't it?" Zero Two asked with a serious expression

"Yes, you see something or someone was planning to take your spirts, for what purpose I don't know, but lucky I caught wind of this and rescued you two and brought you here but in doing so I changed the timeline drastically which means that…" the man said but he didn't need to finish as he saw the pained expressions on their faces.

"we can't go, home, can we?" Hiro asked has his hand wrapped around Zero Two's

"yes, unfortunately, but do not freight I do have an Idea" the man said getting their attention

"Go on" Hiro said

"Yes, you see I can't reincarnate you two in your world, and I can't let you be floating around as spirits because sooner or later that evil force will capture you" the man stated

"So, what do have in mind" Zero Two asked intrigued as well as Hiro

"Yes, well you see I can bring you two back to life but it would have to be in a different universe" the man said surprising both of them

"A different universe?" Hiro asked

"Yes, someplace where this evil force will never find you but on the downside, you will have to stay the way you are now in order this to work unfortunately" The man said gesturing to their current state

They both looked over each other seeing that Hiro now had blue markings around his eyes and two small blue horns on his forehead like Zero Two and was wearing his parasite suit as well.

"Exactly the same?" Zero Two asked confused

"What…Oh no I will have to change your clothing to best suit the universe you are entering of course" the man said hastily

"Well alright then, what's this universe like?" Hiro asked

The man then gave a little snicker which confused them, when he stopped, he then gave them a devious smile.

"Well I could tell you, but I'm not going too" the man said shocking both Hiro and Zero Two which slowly turned to a little bit of annoyance

"Why not?!" Hiro asked extremely frustrated

"I agree why not?" Zero Two asked with her arms crossed

"Because it would be funny to see you two figure it out yourself" the man said with snicker which only made them more angry

"Why you!" Hiro shouted balling up fist's almost ready to punch this man

"Calm Down, I will give you bit information, I'm not heartless" the man said slightly calming both parasites.

"Next time don't mess with me or my darling next time" Zero Two said narrowing her eyes at him

"yes, well anyway this universe your going too is revolved around very famous card game, so in order for you survive in this world you will need to learn how play this game, luckily I will provide the necessity you will need to play" the man said as Hiro and Zero Two gave nod in understanding

"So, can you teach us?" Hiro asked

"Unfortunately, no, for I don't know how to play this game" the man said which made them have looks of disappointment. Hiro then let out long sigh.

"Alright, so how do we get to this new world?" Hiro asked

"Oh, leave that to me" the man said

The man then lifted his hand and drew an oval in air then a large blue, shimmering portal appeared in front of them, it surfaces rippling like water.

"Once your ready, step right through this portal good luck" the man has he slowly fainted from their sight

As soon as he left both Hiro and Zero Two then looked at the portal feeling a bit uneasy by the thought of it all.

"So, what do you think?" Hiro asked

"Well it sounds exciting starting a new life together like we always wanted, but kind of sad too" Zero Two replied looing down

"Sad?" Hiro asked confused

"Now we won't be able to keep the promise we made to come back home" Zero Two said sadly

Hearing this Hiro also looked downcast as well, but as soon as it came it left as he grabbed Zero Two's hand surprising her.

"Maybe so, but I know that wouldn't want us to be sad, they would want us to move forward with our lives and make your mark on the future" Hiro said has a smile spread across his face as well as Zero Two.

"Your right, darling, we shouldn't be sad or miserable we should move on and make a new start" Zero Two said with a look of determination has she tighten her grip a little.

"Right, so ready to make a new start?" Hiro asked her although he know what she would say

"Yes, I'm ready to start my new life with you, darling" Zero Two said stared straight at the portal a long with Hiro.

"Together?" Hiro asked

"Together" Zero Two replied

And with one step they both start through the portal and as they did bright flash of light overcoming their vision taking them to their life but before they said one last thing.

"I love you, Darling"

"I love you too, Zero Two"

**Wow, that took a long time. I kept hitting writer block a lot. But here we go finally done. Sure, there were no duels, well not yet anyway but we will get to it soon. But until then I need your guys help. You would like to hear your suggestions about what deck Zero Two and Hiro should use can be any deck from any era expect Vrains for obvious reasons. Anyway, hope all enjoyed this little taste of what is too come and don't forget to leave a like and review, and until next time, THAT'S GAME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back and with a new chapter. I am really glad that you all really like the first chapter, and I hope you like the others to come. Also, I would like to thank CAD270895 for providing me with suggestions for Hiro and Zero Two's decks for this story. Also, for this story I will try to use the sub names for this story but for the cards I will be using their American names for them, and now without further ado let's begin.**

Chapter 2: New Friends

As the sun's rays beat down on Hiro, he slowly opened eyes only to shut them again from the blinding light of the sun.

"wait sun?" Hiro thought as he opened his eyes again adjusting to the light

Once they were Hiro stared in shock at the scene in front of him, a beautiful lush forest filled with trees and soft green grass.

"Wow I guess that guy was right" Hiro said looking at the forest scene until he felt movement to the side of him.

Turing his head to the source of the movement he saw Zero Two resting against he's shoulder. Seeing this he couldn't help be happy seeing her resting there.

"Stop staring darling, you pervert" Zero Two said turn her head to look at him with a smile

Hiro could help but chuckle at Zero Two "Sorry, but how does staring make me pervert" Hiro said

"It just does" Zero Two standing up as well as Hiro

"Well I guess that guy was right we are in a new universe" Hiro said brushing himself off

"Yeah, I was also right about another thing" Zero Two gesturing to he's attires

Hiro then took look down and inspected his new look which consisted of a black shirt with a white and red jacket which were same colors as Strelitzia along with a pair of black jeans and red and white shoes.

"In my opinion I like the new look" Zero Two with a giggle which made Hiro smile

"You don't look to bad yourself" Hiro said looking over Zero Two's new look

Zero Two then looked down at her new look which consisted of red button up vest with a white undershirt, also slim fitting red pants and pair grayish tennis shoes and also wore a light pink scarf.

"Almost looks like me old uniform minus this" Zero Two said twirling the scarf

"Well I like it" Hiro said which made Zero Two smile

"Thank You darling" Zero Two said grabbing Hiro's hand

"Well ready to see this new world?" Hiro asked

"Of course, darling" Zero Two replied

As Hiro and Zero Two's hands interwind they both made their way through the forest. They did not need to walk far for they could see the exit to the forest up ahead and what sound like … People up head. Once they walked out of the forest what they saw amazed them, they were actually people walking around and children playing and they were happy. Also, the so-called forest was just a small green area surrounded by a huge city with large buildings reaching toward the sky, there even was one building with a screen on the side of it that read "LID".

"Wow, this is amazing" Zero Two said as she let go Hiro's hand and stared running and spinning around looking at the surroundings, Hiro just could help but smile at how happy she was.

"Well it definitely different to the city we know" Hiro said

Of course, he was referring to Plantation 13's city, compared to that city and this one there was an obvious difference. With Plantation 13's city it was lifeless and dull almost holding no happiness, while this city was just full of energy and was so lively and just made you what to admire everything.

"Your right about that Darling this place looks amazing" Zero Two said stopping by his side

"So, you want to see more it?" Hiro asked

"Of course, come one darling" Zero Two said grabbing Hiro's hand and almost dragging him across way toward the city.

Once they made of that area, they were now standing to the side of what looks like a road and people walk around as well as few kids.

"Wow this place is so big" Zero Two said looking at her surroundings

"Yeah it sure is" Hiro said admiring the sights as well

'I wonder could this be what humanity could have been' Hiro thought suddenly he felt himself being dragged along again by Zero Two again

"Come on Darling let go, I want to see more" Zero Two said running in any direction she felt pulling Hiro along

"Zero Two slow down" Hiro pleaded but his words just fell upon deaf ears

During a good portion of the day Hiro and Zero Two spent their time roaming the city looking at everything.

"So are enjoying yourself Zero Two" Hiro asked seeing her all giddy

"Oh yes darling there are so many new things" Zero Two said

"Well I'm glad" Hiro said with smile

"Come back here Yuya!" a female voice shouted

Both Zero Two and Hiro then turned toward the source of the voice and what they saw surprised them. Just turning the corner were two kids probably same age as them. The first one was a boy who had green and red hair wearing a black shirt and white jacket tied around his neck, he also wore a pair of green baggy pants and a pair of multicolored goggles on his head. The other was girl, she had short pink hair with two blue hairclips and was wearing a white outfit with a pink skirt.

"I said I was sorry Yuzu!" The boy said still running from the angry girl

"you will be when I'm done with you!" the girl named Yuzu shouted

'Wonder what's up with those two' Hiro thought not realizing that the boy was heading straight for him until he ran into him knocking them both down.

"Darling!"

"Yuya!"

Both girls shouted and rushed over to their respective male friend seeing if they were okay.

"Are you okay darling?" Zero Two asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine Zero Two" Hiro replied

"Yuya, you should watch where your going" Yuzu said hoisting Yuya up on his feet

"Yeah, right, gotcha" Yuya said dusting himself off until turning to Hiro and Zero Two, "I'm really sorry I didn't mean too" Yuya said

"It okay, it was accident" Hiro said dusting himself

"You know I don't think I've seen you around are you new here?" Yuzu asked

"Yes actually" Zero Two replied

"Cool, it also nice to see someone new, my name is Yuya Sakaki" Yuya said extended out his hand which Hiro took and gave a good shake

"It's nice to me you, I'm Hiro" Hiro said retracting his hand from Yuya

"My name is Yuzu Hīragi" Yuzu said giving a bow

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Zero Two" Zero Two said

After Zero Two introduced herself they both Yuya and Yuzu looked at her in confusion

"Zero Two?" they both asked

"Yes, that the name my darling gave me" Zero Two replied holding on to Hiro's arm

"Darling!?" Yuya and Yuzu said in surprise

"So, are you two a couple or something?" Yuzu asked

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that" Hiro said unsure because heard that word used like that

There was then a moment of silence of between them for a bit until Yuya looked down at Hiro and Zero Two belts and noticed a duel box and duel disk pouch.

"Hey are you two duelists?" Yuya asked

Hearing that Hiro and Zero Two both gave Yuya a confused look.

"Duelist?" Zero Two asked

"Yeah I mean you have a duel disk and a deck" Yuya said pointing to their belts

Both Hiro and Zero Two then looked down and saw the two pouches attached to their belts. They then pulled out there respective "Duel Disks" which looked like a small tablet each look a little similar and different at the same time. Hiro's was white and red and was rounded at each edge while Zero Two's was white and pink to match her hair and pointed at each end.

"What's with those looks, you look like you've never seen a duel disk" Yuya said

"Well … we've always had them but we never learned how to use them" Hiro lied

He thought about telling them about their experience but the thought telling people that you were raised from the dead probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Ah that's shame, Duel Monsters is a great game" Yuzu said

'hm, so this game is called Duel Monsters? Good to know' Hiro thought

"Hey I have an Idea" Yuya said grabbing Hiro and Zero Two attention, "Why don't we teach you at our duel school? Yuya asked

"You would teach us?" Hiro asked hopeful

"Sure, it no problem we would love to" Yuzu said

"Well…" Hiro stated to say until Zero Two grabbed his hand, "Zero Two?" He asked

"Come one darling, lets go" Zero Two said with a smile

"But…Zero Two…" Hiro started to say until she cut him off again

"Darling, please they don't seem like bad people" Zero Two said gesturing toward Yuya and Yuzu

'Well, that guy said we need to learn, and these don't seem bad and they could help us in this world' Hiro thought mauling over his options until coming to a decision.

"Alright then we'll take you up on your offer" Hiro said which made Yuya very happy

"Great! Just follow us" Yuya said as he and Yuzu walked down the street

"Come on Darling" Zero Two said as he pulled Hiro along

"Alright I'm going" Hiro said has he started to walk along side Zero Two as they followed their new friends, unaware of the new adventure about to take place.

**Sorry this one took so long it just been busy with my job and life in general that I don't have a lot of time and the fact that I get writers block a lot doesn't help either. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry Zero Two and Hiro's decks will be reveled soon so be patient. Don't forget to favorite and leave a review and as always, THAT'S GAME! **


	3. News

**News**

Hey everyone I know you all have been waiting for a new chapter forever or maybe you all just gave up waiting. Anyway since my recent activity including school and my job have become much crazier than usually and I not find any inspiration what so ever for this story I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I know it sounds disappointing but if can't find that spark again for something then why try to keep going on with it so that's why I'm putting Darling of the Pendulum up for adaption. If any of you are interested please message me with your email so I might send any remaining pages to you so that you may continue this story and maybe have a better chance with it then I did any way sorry for not delivering my share of updates and hope you all have a great day or evening depending on where you're at.


End file.
